The Stray
by BaseballDuece
Summary: This will start in the summer before sixth year when Sirius runs away to James' house. I want to write from that point on, all the way until the escape from Azkaban. In Sirius's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Padfoot's Departure  
  
"I am tired of this!" he yelled as he threw his father's penseive across the room. It smashed into pieces and small silver vapors rose from it. "Reparo. Sirius you will stay here!" yelled his mother in return. The penseive took its shape again. "I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT!" Sirius now was gripping his wand. His rage that had been enclosed since he started Hogwarts was finally being relinquished.  
  
"YOU ARE MY SON AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY! THAT IS AN ORDER!" His mother was now pointing her wand directly at his forehead. Sirius was quick to the draw. "If your father were here, you would not be so brave." "Don't tell me I'm more of a coward than he is! That's why he's dead."  
  
The words seemed to hit a nerve. "Crucio!" Sirius fell under pain, he had never felt worse. The pain was taking over his body, he had no idea what to do until a little voice rung in his head. 'Are you going to let her beat you?'  
  
"NO!" Sirius stood up, the pain wasn't evident anymore, even though her wand was still raised.  
  
"Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!" Her wand flew from her hand then she was immediately frozen in mid sentence.  
  
"I'm out of here. I'm sick of this family!" Sirius stepped outside and transformed to the grizzly black dog the neighbors were afraid of.  
  
He took off running, not exactly knowing where to go. He needed to go to Gringotts to get some gold then he'd live on the run until he returned to Hogwarts. He ran to Surrey, but stopped when he thought of the one person that would take him in, James Potter. He instantly headed towards Godric Hollows.  
  
He knew James would love to have him stay, but he'd have to hide from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They would sure tell Sirius's mother and he would be sent home. That was the last place he wanted to be at the moment. Sirius just realized another thing, the Ministry would be after him now. He had used magic under-age; he could be expelled for that.  
  
Sirius just needed to get the Potter's, James would know what to do. He took off, knowing it would be at least an hour before he reached James' house. An hour later, Padfoot let out his booming bark. James came to the door, "Hey there Sirius. Dumbledore figured you'd be coming here." 


	2. Chapt 1 Cont

Chapter 1(cont..)  
  
Sirius morphed back into his human form, James laughed every time he did this because James thought it hilarious to see his best friend a cute dog; especially since Sirius always was known to be ruthless when it came to his foes. "Dumbledore knows I'm coming?" he asked as he brushed his robes. "He figured you would be when you left your house. He says the Ministry is after you." James chuckled after he said this. "And how's this funny dolt?" asked Sirius, now becoming worried. "Do you really think Dumbledore will let them expel you Sirius? He knows we are the reason Remus is obedient is because of us." James gave his crooked smile as an owl landed on Sirius's shoulder. As it dropped its letter, Sirius was very reluctant to read it. "Is 'ickle Sirius scared of a little letter?" Sirius face turned pale more pale then it was from all the running. James snatched the note and opened it.  
  
Dear Mr. Black,  
  
On July 17th at 3:32 pm it was reported that you have used magic illegally. Consider this a formal warning. Any other underage sorcery used by you or your wand will lead to expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
James laughed louder than he had before. "Well, they are taking your wand, and you're being sent to Azkaban for life." Sirius looked almost dead now.  
  
"I'm kidding you buffoon. It's only a warning. I think you'll live."  
  
The color returned to Sirius's face faster than James could notice. A bear like grin appeared on Sirius's face.  
  
"C'mon you didn't think I was actually scared," smiled Sirius as James showed him inside. Sirius followed him upstairs to his room. Sirius loved the Potter house hold. His room was awesome. The walls were filled with posters of Quidditch players from all over the world. He had one of Ludo Bagman over his desk.  
  
"Make yourself at home. Where's your trunk?" asked James. Sirius didn't bother grabbing anything before he left.  
  
"Well, more of a reason to go to London and buy stuff, I wanted to look at a new broom anyway," replied James. As Sirius sat down another owl flew through James' window. It dropped another letter on Sirius' lapped and left again very quickly.  
  
"Want me to open that one for you too?" asked James, laughing. Sirius shot him a glare and James returned to polishing his broom. Sirius opened the letter and a key fell out.  
  
"Well, there's my Gringotts key and Dumbledore says my trunk will be here later today."  
  
"Well, we're going to London anyway. You can use my other broom and my dad's invisibility cloak."  
  
"Can never stay still can 'ya Prongs?" "Are you really telling me you want to stay here when you can be in Diagon Alley?" "Good point." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Nimbus  
  
Padfoot and Prongs set off from Godric Hollows, talking aimlessly about their summers thus far. Sirius told James about the row with his mother and James did nothing but listen. He didn't want to laugh or apologize because he wasn't sure how Sirius would take it. Sirius thought it was very weird talking to someone he couldn't see.  
  
"Do you need to stop by Gringotts?" asked James, going into a dive.  
  
"Yeah, I need to pick up some gold. I was thinking about getting a better mode of transport when I get out of school, so I need to save some."  
  
"Not talented enough on a broom?"  
  
"No, I just don't want to become a Quidditch prat like you!"  
  
Sirius barked loudly and he began to dive when he could see the London streets. James, who was definitely more skilled on a broom was leading Sirius. Sirius could just see the end of his broom, that way he could follow James into Diagon Alley.  
  
Sirius could start to make out buildings. He could spot Gringotts(the largest of the buildings) and soon enough he could start to see people. The slowed down steadily and landed smoothly next to Gringotts.  
  
"Are you getting any gold James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, my dad told me to take some out since I got all O's on my owls. He said I could buy a new broom if I wanted."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Lucky prat, I'm nicking your old one then, I can get to Hogsmeade faster that way."  
  
James laughed and they both entered the bank. The overly waxed floor made it almost impossible to walk on with out slipping. Sirius fell once and hit his head on a desk. The string of swear words that followed made a few women gasp and point. Sirius didn't care, he just didn't want to damage his handsome face.  
  
"James Potter would like to make a withdrawal," said James strongly. He knew how to address a goblin properly.  
  
"Key?" asked the goblin. James reached into his pocket and gave it to the goblin behind the desk.  
  
"And will you be making a withdrawal, sir?" asked the goblin.  
  
"Yeah, vault 713."  
  
The goblin nodded as Sirius handed him the key. They made their way to the carts. James liked this part because it reminded him of flying. Sirius gripped the sides of the cart tightly. He didn't like it so much.  
  
"Vault 453, key please!" James handed him the key. The goblin opened the vault and showed several large stacks of gold. There were also some huge stacks of silver and bronze. James went in and grabbed two small bags full of gold. He returned to the cart, putting the money bags away.  
  
"Geez, think you have enough?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, brooms don't come cheap and I'll have to stock up on other things."  
  
"Good, you can buy me some dung bombs, I'm running low."  
  
The cart progressed to vault 713, Sirius got out and handed the goblin his key. The door swung open and revealed a rather similar amount of gold as James' vault. Sirius grabbed about half of what James did, along with some Sickles and Knuts.  
  
"What did you grad the silver and bronze for?" asked James.  
  
"Good for change, I don't like spending just gold."  
  
They returned to Diagon Alley and set off for Quality Qudditch Supplies. In the window there was the newest model of broom.  
  
"Look at that!" said James with all enthusiasm.  
  
The Nimbus  
  
The newest and best broom around. The lightweight handle is filled with an anti-breaking jinx for the rider's protection. The tail is made of ebony twigs brushed to the highest degree and built to reach the highest speed out of any broom. Timed 0-60 in 4 seconds. 200 Galleons.  
  
"Two hundred Galleons! James you can't be serious!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"I did get really good grades and I could use a new broom."  
  
"Your Cleansweep is fine! You haven't missed the snitch since 2nd year!"  
  
"I'm getting it," said James quietly.  
  
"You're mad!" laughed Sirius. James returned from the store with a new broom and significantly less money. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Tempers  
  
James admired his new broom carefully. He loved it already, he knew the Cup was already theirs. "Here!" said James, throwing his Cleansweep to Sirius.  
  
"What do I need this for?" he asked. He figured James would keep it as a souvenir or something of the sort.  
  
"You're going to need it this year!"  
  
"I am, am I?" he asked, not know what James meant.  
  
"Yeah, we have a beater opening, not to mention 2 chasers will be gone. You'll be a natural."  
  
"And what makes you think I want to be a Quidditch jock like you?" asked Sirius, letting off a crooked smile.  
  
"Oh don't you worry Seer-we-us, he won't damage that pretty face of yours!" James started laughed loudly while Sirius threw a stink pellet at him. Sirius always kept a few on him, just in case.   
  
They stopped when they heard a small grunt in the shadows. Sirius shot the most wicked stare into the alley way. He instantly pulled out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" barked Sirius.  
  
Just then a very pale boy with greasy black hair and overly round nose came into view as he was lifted twenty feet into the air.   
  
"Snivellus! How's your summer going thus far?" asked James from behind, slowly walking towards Black.  
  
"Let me down Black!" cried Severus from above. "You will pay!"  
  
Sirius thought these to be fighting words. "Oh, is that a threat? Well, you see Snivellus, your weak, I'm not. You're hanging over Quality Quidditch Supplies, I'm not."  
  
"When I get down-"  
  
"Who says your getting down?" asked Sirius, taunting Snape to make a move.   
  
"You have to go home sometime, or else that banshee you call a mum will probably tear down London looking for you!"  
  
Sirius had heard enough. He didn't care about his mum, but noone, especially that prat, was to insult her.  
  
"Rictems-"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" yelled James from behind. Sirius's wand flew from his hand. Snape quickly falling, James turned his attention to him.  
  
"Impedimenta!" yelled James. Snape froze in midair. He slowly lowered him to the ground not caring what Snape would do when he let him go.   
  
"What the bloody hell James!" asked Sirius confused.  
  
"You had him high enough, I'm sure a muggle or two saw, and I really don't want you to be expelled Sirius, you have to watch it!" said James, ushering him to be more careful.  
  
"Yes Padfoot, our voyages every month wouldn't be nearly the same without you."   
  
They both turned around to see Remus Lupin standing in the street of Diagon Alley. James felt comforted that his friend was there to back him up.  
  
"Full moon tomorrow, James watch your back."  
  
James didn't bother looking he just pointed and muttered something under his breath that sent Snape flying.   
  
"You guys want to accompany me tomorrow, it should be fun. We can get out of Hogsmeade for a change. I hate going there all the time when we morph, it gets too repetitive."  
  
Sirius agreed, he could use a change of scenery. He loved being Padfoot, but he had to admit, Hogwarts only had so much to give.   
  
"Well James? I'm with you so it's your call," urged Sirius. He knew James would say yes.   
  
"Yeah, why not. I'll have to owl my parents."  
  
"Ha! Potter going over with the wolf. I hope you get bitten you-"James reached for his wand, but it was too late.  
  
"Cesentalus!" cried Lupin. A purple beamed hit Snape right, square in his chest. Snape flew into a fence and smashed it into pieces on impact.   
  
"Remus! I would never expect that from you!" laughed James. James planned on using a less severe curse, but he didn't mind Lupin stepping in.  
  
"Well, I hate that prat."  
  
They all flew to Remus's house which was not far away. Sirius and James had never been here, but it was a very nice abode. It was pretty big with thick, black, steel gates around the whole property. The only part that had no fence was the forest that began in the backyard. Sirius knew it was so Remus and Romulus could be free to come and go in the forest when they transformed.  
  
"So why isn't the Ministry going after you right now?" asked Sirius. Remus had blasted Snape into oblivion, but he didn't see even one owl.  
  
"They granted Romulus and myself permission to use magic incase, well, you know."  
  
Sirius and James knew what he meant, Romulus was a werewolf too. It would be dangerous for them not to be able to use magic, just incase.   
  
They all started their landing. James darted downward and let his feet graze the grass, Sirius didn't land nearly as neatly. His broom didn't have near the control of James's. When Sirius pushed downward the broom went into a tail spin, which Sirius barely pulled out of. Nonetheless, they all landed and walked into Remus's abode.   
  
"Well, this is it,"said Remus, walking them into the entrance hall. It was humongous. The floors were pure marble and shinier than the floors at Gringotts (which would be hard to do). There were crystal chandeliers handing over their heads. The grand staircase had two entrances, one on each side that led to one point at the top. The staircase looked to be made of granite.   
  
"Nice place Remus," laughed Sirius, smiling. The house gave James's home a run for it's money. James's house still was a bit bigger, but not by much. Sirius had a pretty large house too, but not as gigantic as Remus's or James's.  
  
"What do your parents do?" asked James, who seemed very interested in a silver contraption lying on the side table.  
  
"Well, my dad is a curse breaker in Rome, studying the ruins and such. My mum is the head of St. Mungo's. She is the main Healer there, but she can't figure out a way to cure us of our little problem!" Remus let out a laugh, as did James and Sirius.  
  
They progressed into the kitchen, which was just as nice. James noticed a group of house elves in the other room, lounging in miniature couches and chairs.  
  
"Aren't they supposed to be working?" asked Sirius. He was never too fond of house elves.   
  
"We like to give them breaks between work-"  
  
"Ha! House elves are meant to work, it's their soul purpose," argued Sirius.  
  
"True, but they deserve just as much as respect as any other creature."  
  
Sirius didn't bother arguing back, he knew Remus was a much more understanding and humble person. Sirius, on the other hand couldn't stand house elves. They made the venture up the stairs into Remus's bedroom. They had barely sat down when someone entered.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Reekus and his dorky little half witted friends." Romulus, Remus's older brother stood in the doorway.  
  
"Bugger off Romulus! No one wants you hear," muttered Remus, not looking straight at his brother.  
  
"Oh, and what will you do if I don't leave?" Sirius stood at these words.  
  
"Well, if you'd really like to know, how about we give you a nice snout or some enlarged eyes? I mean, c'mon it would help you out, you ugly dolt."  
  
Sirius had a point, Remus wasn't handsome, but definitely not ugly. His brother on the other hand, was as ugly as they come. He had dark grey hair and soulless black eyes. He had many scars over his face that didn't help him.  
  
Romulus drew his wand, but yet again Remus was much faster.  
  
"Widdiwasi Maxima!" shouted Remus. Usually the 'widdiwasi' incantation was used to blast small objects, but Remus had projected the strongest blast Sirius or James had ever seen.  
  
Romulus was sent flying down the hall and left a crack in the wall.  
  
"Reparo," muttered James and Remus put a locking charm on the door, along with a silencing charm.  
  
"Remus, what has gotten into you lately?" laughed Sirius as James let out a strong laugh himself.   
  
Remus just shrugged and smiled.   
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I got a puppy this week and was busy with it. Sorry again, hope you like the new chapter. 


End file.
